countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentina
Argentina, offficially the Argentine Republic is a country located in the Southern Half of South America (Spanish/Español: América Del Sur). The Country borders with Chile, Brazil, Uruguay, Bolivia, & Paraguay, the Atlantic Ocean to the east, covers mainly with the Southern Cone, and the Drake Passage (Pasaje de Drake) to the South. Argentina isn't that well-known in the CH Fandom, but the character is currently growing in the Countryhumans Fandom due to it's ship mainly with México (currently popular), Chile, Brazil, Etc. Argentina is mainly called "Argentine" as his nickname, a person from or native to Argentina. The character may had appeared to the Fandom since January (31) of 2019 or 2018 Description Appearance (Apariencia) As a male Argentina mainly wears a jacket (green or blue with white) with sometimes a sticker with a rainbow on it (due to it's shipping with other Countryhumans' males). As a female they wear a dress or a green jacket. Personality Argentina’s Personality looks Similar to Brazil’s Personality, who acts Unenthusiastic and Popular Interests Football, being unenthusiastic. Flag meaning The current flag of Argentina was Adopted on 1861, but was originally adopted on 27 February, 1812, and later Standardized in 2012, Designed by Manuel Belgrano (Manuel José Joaquín del Corazón de Jesús Belgrano y González) (03.06.1770 - 20.06.1820) The Flag features the Sun of May (Sol de Mayo) in the middle with White Background, while the Blue (#75aada) in the Top and Bottom of the flag. Others symbols Sun of May (1810) (Middle of the Argentinian Flag, the Sun of May is also included in Uruguay’s Flag) Nicknames "Argentine", mainly used to a person from Argentina, the name is known to Countryhumans since the nickname was first used on 11 June, 2019. (The author is the creator of the image of Argentina) Etymology History (Histórica) Argentina first gained its Independent on 9 July, 1816, as Argentine Republic by the Congress of Miguel de Tucumán. Politics Argentina has a Representative Democracy Government, While the Presidental System runs the country. Out of 168 Countries ranked, Argentina is currently ranked the 65th Country with the best Personal Freedom, but it's currently a free country. Geography (Geografía) Argentina is located on the Southern Half of South America. Due to it's huge Area (1,073,978mi2) Argentina is the second biggest country in South America (After Brazil), and the 8th Largest Country in the world. It's population, 45,100,979 (12.06.2019), makes the country the 31st populated Country in the world (After Colombia - 30th - 48,655,020, & Before Ukraine - 32nd - 43,703,339). With the Country's huge Land and bordering/Covering 1.57% of the world's water, Argentina is ranked the Eighth-Largest Country in the world (2,780,400 KM) (9th - Kazakhstan, 7th - India). Argentina's total Area is 1,073,978 mi2, 1,057,094 mi2 of land area, and 16,884mi2 of water area. It shares 6.535% of the Americas land (4th) and 1.867% of the World's land (8th) Relationships Family * Spain — mother - "My mother, I was her right hand during the Spanish Empire! Chile and I wanted to conquer Oceania but Mom forbade us. She hardly recognized my achievements but now we are very close and respect each other. We also tend to rely on our similar problems" * Brazil — husband (depends on the person) * Uruguay — son/daughter Friends * Brazil * Italy * Peru Neutral Enemies * United Kingdom * Mexico * Chile (depends on the person) Opinions Extra(s) * Urbanization: 92% (41.5 Million) * Religion: Catholic Church (92%, 41.5 Million), Protestantism (2%, 902,028), Other (6%, 2.7 Million) * Basic Human Needs: 68th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 47th in the World * Social Opportunities: 39th in the World * Health & Wellness: 70th in the World * Without drinking Water: 0.4% (168,093) * Personal Safety: 104th in the World * Access to Education: 51st in the World * Illiteracy: 1.9% * Personal Freedom: 65th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 32nd in the world * Freedom of Religion: Very High * Tolerance: 36th in the World * Women Equality: Medium * Tolerance for Minorities: 49th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 25th in the World (60.9%) * Real GDP: $912 Billion * Unemployment: 8.1% (1.5 Million) * Internet Users: 25 Million Users (55.4%) * Telephones: 68.6 Million * Mobile Phones: 58.6 Million References www.wikipedia.com/argentina Fandom Established on 11.06.2019 Gallery Click to visit the gallery » ru:Аргентина Category:Characters Category:South America Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Country Category:The Americas Category:Republics Category:Everything Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Federal states Category:Western Hemisphere